1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine operating device which is connected to a sewing machine body to work the sewing machine according to an action of user's foot and a sewing machine provided with the operating device.
2. Related Art
Conventional sewing machines include a type in which a user connects a foot pedal to a sewing machine and operates the foot pedal with his/her foot thereby to instruct an operation of the sewing machine. According to this known configuration, the user operates or presses the foot pedal to start or stop a sewing operation and to adjust a sewing speed or a rotational speed of a sewing machine motor without using his/her hands.
Recently, furthermore, an operating device provided with a switch has been proposed. The switch is operated by user's foot in order that an operation to move a presser foot upward may be instructed or a thread cutting operation may be instructed. In this case, the aforementioned switch is disposed lateral to the foot pedal and includes an operating member such as a push button or a lever. The user operates the operating member by one side of his/her foot.
In the foregoing construction, however, the user needs to rotatively move or swing his/her toe in the right-left direction while slightly floating the toe from the foot pedal. This is not necessarily an easy operation for the user.